Here Again?
by crazypineapples13
Summary: A fatherly oneshot between Hotch and Reid. Reid's gone and done it again and Now Hotch has to punish him, but isn't entirely sure how. Cue Parental Rossi. Does contain corporal punishment, don't like don't read - NO slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Criminal Minds fic. It's a one-shot fatherly thing between Hotch and Reid although there is a lot of paternal Rossi as well. I'd love to know what you guys think, so if you could review once you've read I would be so happy! :) WARNING there is Non-slash spanking. Not your thing then go back now!**

Hotch was pissed, Reid understood that. But just how angry Hotch seemed to be worried him more so. The man had been driving silently for over half an hour now.  
"Hotch, where are we going?" Spencer asked, his eyes wide and fearful. Hotch considered just turning a snarling at him to be quiet, he was far to angry to talk to the kid without saying something he might regret. That was until he glanced over at him and saw nothing but fear. He was angry, but not so that he wanted Reid to fear him.  
"We are going to where I've been staying the past week." He sighed. Just as he said that, they pulled up at what looked like a log cabin, in the middle of the woods.  
"H..Hotch what are we doing here?" Reid all but squeaked. Just at that point David Rossi emerged from the front door.  
"Hotch! Your late!" greeted the older man sternly. "You better have a good reason or you can go inside and find yourself a corner!" he ordered.  
"Rossi.." Hotch started but was cut off by the passenger door being pushed shut, revealing a tried and frightened Reid. Hotch smirked slightly at Rossi's look of surprise.  
"Reid, go inside, find the guest room and find yourself a corner." Demanded Hotch.  
"Yes Sir." replied Reid and all but ran to carry out his boss's orders more to get away from the man then to want to stand in a corner. Rossi just watched passively until Reid had gone inside, before turning to his kid.  
"What's the kid done wrong?" he asked.  
"what makes you think he's done anything wrong?" asked an amused Hotch.  
"you wouldn't bring him here, whilst your being punished unless he did something very dangerous." replied Rossi, knowing his kid well. Hotch almost growled at the reminder that he was being punished but decided not to test the water with the elder man.  
"It was pretty stupid," Hotch sighed, whilst pulling Ried's go bag from out the boot, catching Rossi's quirked eyebrow at the sight of it.  
"I know he's not your responsibility, but he's like a Son to me. A son who almost killed himself stupidly. It needs dealing with. I thought you wouldn't mind." Hotch admitted, getting quieter with each word he spoke, looking into Rossi's eyes.  
To his surprise the elder man just nodded.  
"I understand Son, I don't mind, come I'll make us some coffee and you can explain what he did to make you so mad." Rossi said as he slung his arm around Hotch's shoulders and led him into the cabin.

Hotch all but collapsed on to the couch. Whilst Rossi made some coffee.  
"He just disobeyed a direct order and I'm just not sure what to do about it." Hotch admitted looking for advice off his father figure.  
"What did he disobey?" Rossi asked handing Hotch a warm mug and sitting down beside him.  
"He went to apprehend the unsub without a vest or gun." he admitted tiredly. He looked up to catch the look of fear mixed with worry on Rossi's face just before he schooled his expression to look clam. Hotch guessed it was more for his sake then anything else.  
"This isn't the first time he's done something like this is it?" Rossi stated more then asked.  
"yes and I'm just not sure what to do. I don't want to be to hard on him, I don't want to make him fearful of me. But I can't let him do something that's going to kill him." Hotch sighed."What would I do to you if you were in Reid's position?" Rossi asked.

Hotch snorted.  
"Blister my ass." he laughed. Rossi quirked an eyebrow but smirked at the same time.  
"Bet your but, I would. I'm not having you do something so stupid, I will not risk losing you!" replied Rossi. Hotch felt himself blush at Rossi's threat, it's wasn't like he was the one that had done it after all.  
"Maybe you just need to make this lesson last" said Rossi, sounding like he had an idea.  
"I'm listening" Hotch suggested looking up at the elder.  
"Well, I remember a time when I was a lad. I climbed a tree and I mean a really big tree. And I fell out, broke an arm and leg. My parents were so worried my father spanked me so hard I could sit for a good week or so..."  
"How does that help me?" interrupted Hotch.

Rossi just playfully cuffed the back of his head.  
"Let me finish kid. Well quite a few months later, I decided to try the tree again. Some friends had climbed it and were daring me to. So I climbed it. Only I didn't realise that my father had just come home from work and watched in worry as I climbed the same tree. He was so mad he sent my friends home and ordered me out of the tree, but on the last few branches I fell again. Luckily he caught me, but it just seemed to make him angrier. He dragged me inside by my collar and handed me his pocket knife, made me go cut a switch. Then gave me a good few painful licks with it. Trust me, I've never climbed a tree since! Just the guilt I felt at being made to cut a switch, that I'd made my dad worry that much he felt the need to make me do that was more then enough to sway me off climbing trees." finished Rossi.

Hotch just stared at him wide eyed.  
"I want to make him remember the punishment not make him afraid of me!" Hotch exclaimed.  
"He wouldn't be, he would understand that you care and love him, sure he'll remember every time he sat down for a while but he will remember it. Trust me." assured Rossi. Hotch still looked quizzical at him.  
"I don't know if I could do that to him." Hotch worried.  
"Aaron, trust me, you'll have to steel your heart from his pleas because sure it'll hurt but that's the point. What would you rather? A Reid that that remembers that punishment every time, or a dead Reid?" Rossi asked. Hotch just nodded his head and breathed out heavily. Rossi wrapped his arm round his son and pulled him close.  
"I'd better go get this over with, I can't leave him any longer." Hotch said after a few minutes of soaking up Rossi's comfort. "Have you got a pen knife he could borrow?"  
"Sure, I'll grab it while you talk to him." Rossi replied standing up and stretching. Hotch stood also, bracing himself before he walked down the hall into the guest room ready to confront Reid.

Reid stood in the corner. His feet where aching. He felt like he'd been stood there for hours but in reality was only ten minutes before he heard the tell tale sound of footsteps walking down the hall. Sure enough he heard the door open and close and steps making their way over to the bed.  
"Here Spencer" ordered Hotch, Spencer turned and faced Hotch, making his way over to the spot on the carpet in front of the older man to which had been pointed to.  
"Spencer do you know why I'm disappointed in you" Hotch asked. Reid's gaze turned further down to the floor with that question and he wrapped his arms round himself in a hug. "eyes up Spencer"  
"Because I stupidly risked my life, following what the unsub wanted." he replied looking up at Hotch.  
"And?"  
"Err" Spencer looked at him questioningly. He hadn't really thought of anything else. "You all really care about me and I could have died?" he tried.  
"well yes there is that Spencer, but there's also the point that we have been here before. Have we or have we not had this discussion about going in unarmed and unprotected?" Hotch asked. Spencer visibly cringed and tried to look anywhere but at the elder man in front of him who he had come to see as a father figure. Hotch saw this and so gripped his chin, forcing Reid to look at him. "Answer me Spencer."  
"yes, we have sir."  
"And what did I promise last time this happened, if it was to happen again?"  
"That I would definitely not like the consequences." Spencer squirmed. Hotch nodded his approval.  
"Are you ready to get this over with? It's going to be worse then anything before" Hotch warned.  
"like a have a choice!" Reid replied sarcastically.  
"Watch the attitude!" Hotch reprimanded. "And no you don't... Come on then." Hotch sighed and then to Reid's surprise he rose, walking to the door, glancing back to make sure Reid was following him.

On the way through to the door, Hotch snatched up the pocket knife, Rossi had left before retreating out of the way, before Reid could see what it was. Reid was freaking out by the time they made it outside.  
"H...Hotch w..why are we outside?" he stuttered, terrified. Hotch found his heart pang and how scared the boy sounded but this needed to be done. He didn't want to lose him, he couldn't lose him.  
"Spencer have you ever been made to cut a switch before?" Hotch asked calmly. The poor kids eyes widened until they looked like dinner plates.  
"N. No but I...I know what one is." he whispered.  
"Do you know what to do if I gave you this?" Hotch pushed, holding out the penknife. Reid nodded slightly and Hotch handed it over.  
"Go on then," Hotch prompted when Spencer hadn't moved.  
"please Hotch, don't make me.."  
"Now Spencer. I don't, no can't lose you because of a stupid mistake. If this what it takes to make you use that brain of yours then I will!"  
Shaking Reid turned and walked toward a tree, cutting a branch and stripping it of the excess branches. He turned and walked back to Hotch handing over the branch and pen knife. A tear escaped and made it's way down his cheek. He felt stupid that he was so weak, mentally berating himself.  
"Stop Spencer, it's not weak to be scared, I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt but I don't expect you to try and be stoic about it. If I was you I couldn't manage it, I certainly don't expect you to." admitted Hotch, pulling Reid in for a quick hug, before turning back to the matter in hand. "if you lean against the tree." Reid nodded and made his way over, placing his hands on the bark and squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Spencer, lose the pants and underwear." called Hotch. Spencer spun round looking like a lost child, silently begging.  
"I need to see what I'm doing Spencer, I don't want this to turn in to more then a punishment" Hotch explained. Another lone tear escaped as Reid turned back to face the tree before pulling his trousers and boxers to his knees and bracing once again against the tree.  
SWISH WACK"Aarrgghh!" Reid cried out, jumping up, but being stopped from rubbing his already throbbing backside, by Hotch's hand resting on his back.  
"Shh, it's ok." he soothed. Reid bent back down preparing for the next lick.  
SWISH WACK  
"ARGH! Owwa" Hotch decided that Reid probably didn't need to be lectured this once and so focussed solely on handing out a punishment that didn't over step into abuse.  
SWISH WACK  
"ARGHHHH! HOTCH!" Spencer cried out, tears making there way down his cheeks.  
SWISH WACK  
"AAAARHHH p..please.."  
SWISH WACK  
"ARGH! P...please Hotch!" Reid cried harder. Hotch made sure not to land one strike on top of the other, leaving a trail of lines going down Reid's backside.  
SWISH WACK  
"Aaarrgh! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Reid almost screamed, bucking in pain against the tree.  
"we're almost done son," Soothed Hotch, his own tears falling down his face.  
SWISH WACK Hotch aimed at Reid's sensitive under curve where he'd feel it the most.  
"Aaarrggghhh, p. P. Pleaseee! I'm so so sorry!" he cried, hiccuping slightly in his distress.  
"Just one more son, one more"  
SWISHWACK  
"Aaaaaaghhh!" Reid screamed. Hotch threw the branch as far away from them as he could before grabbing Reid by the shoulders and gathering him in his arms.  
"Sssshhh, baby boy, I've got you, your safe, all over and all forgiven." Hotch soothed into Reid's hair. Spencer just latched on as tight as he could needing all the comfort he could get. Hotch gently rubbed his back whilst the other hand ran through his hair. After a while, Reid's crying had calmed down and Hotch pulled him back to look him in the eye.  
"Are you ok?" he asked. Reid was surprised to see that Hotch had been crying.  
"Your crying" stated Reid. Hotch self consciously wiped his face.  
"It hurts me as much as it hurts you to do that. I don't like hearing you in so much pain, but I must because I don't want to lose you. Please try so that I don't ever have to do that again"  
"I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" promised Reid, more tears threatening to spill.  
"I hope you'll think next time, because we'll be straight back here if we need to" replied Hotch pulling Reid back for another hug as a few more tears made there way down his face.

"Shhh, Come on let's go in." ushered Hotch. Reid leant down and righted his clothes, blushing as he realised he was quite exposed. He hissed as the fabric hit his skin, he was definitely never going to be in this situation again.

The pair walked back in to the cabin, Hotch's arm slung round the younger man's shoulders. They found Rossi sat on the couch when they walked in. He rose at the sight of them.  
"Everything ok?" he asked carefully, noting the fact that both had red rimmed eyes like they'd been crying.  
"I think so David." Hotch sighed looking over at his young charge. Then Rossi did something neither Hotch or Reid was expecting. The elder man pulled Spencer into his embrace. Holding him tightly. Hotch just looked on in shock, Rossi hadn't really been one to show his affection to the rest of the team.  
"We don't want to lose you Spencer, you are important to everyone on the team!" muttered Rossi, causing Spencer to tear up again. "Ok?" he asked, feeling the younger man in his arms nodded against him. Slowly Rossi let go.  
"why don't you go lie down for a bit while I make us all some dinner?" Rossi suggested looking from one to the other. Reid just nodded, Hotch's hand on his shoulder guiding him to the guest room.

Hotch held the blanket open for Reid to slip under on his stomach. He then sat on the side of the bed, brushing some of Reid's stray hair out of his face.  
"Your also grounded for the next week." said Hotch sternly. For a minute he thought Reid looked like he was going to object, but instead the lad just nodded his head. "you'll be refined to this cabin for the week." Now that had Reid's interest.  
"Why? I thought this was Rossi's cabin?" Reid asked. Now it was Hotch's turn to blush.  
"It is Reid, it might just be that I'm grounded at the same time as you."  
Reid looked up at him with shock.  
"R..Really? What did you do?" Reid asked. Hotch smirked.

"I might have broken one or two of Rossi's rules. Now rest kid, I'll come get you when dinners ready." said Hotch.

"Hotch!" Reid called before the man had made it to the door.

"Yeah Spencer?"

"W...Would you, er.. W..wait with me? Until I fall asleep?" He asked shyly. Hotch just smiled and retook his place on the edge of the bed.

"Sure Buddy." He soothed, while running his hand through Reid's hair until the lad had fallen asleep.

Hotch had been gone a while, to the point that Rossi was starting to wonder whether he had fallen asleep to. That was until he heard the soft click of a door closing.

"Everything ok? You were in there a while." Rossi called worried. Hotch appeared in the door way, smiling slightly.

"Yeah he seems fine, wanted me to stay until he fell asleep, and I couldn't say no." he replied. Rossi smiled, wiping his hands on a tea towel. He pulled a chair out from under the work surface and motioned for Hotch to sit down whilst pulling a two beers out of the fridge.

"Thanks" said Hotch taking the beer.

"Are you Okay?" Rossi asked more seriously after he sipped his own drink. Hotch looked up from where his gaze had drifted.

"I'm not sure." He sighed, knowing that there was no point in lying to the older man.

"What are you not sure about?"Rossi asked, knowing all too well what was wrong with Aaron.

"I just...I don't know...I still feel a little...bad for what just happened. And...and worried at the same time." Hotch admitted. His gaze drifting back down to the floor.

"Aaron, Look at me." Rossi demand. Hotch groaned on the inside, that didn't sound to good.

"You have no right to feel guilty. Reid did wrong and you set him straight again so hopefully we get to hold on to our little genius. And Reid seemed perfectly fine when you walked in with him, was he not? He didn't recoil or squirm away when you were close. So just stop or you'll find yourself out there cutting a branch am I clear?" Rossi demanded, eyebrow quirked, beer pointed at him.

"Yes sir!"Hotch definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

"I thought after dinner we could all watch a film?" Rossi suggested as he turned his back to stir the pan on the hob.

"Sounds good. Maybe let Reid decide?" Hotch pleaded.

"I was going to suggest that myself" Rossi smirked looking over his shoulder at his young charge. "One thing we do need to discuss is what we are going to do about sleeping arrangements. We have two beds and now three of us." Rossi stated, his back towards his son, so he missed the blush that crept up Hotch's face.

"Well I'm sure I could sleep on the couch." He suggested. Rossi turned to glare at him.

"On that uncomfortable couch? I don't think so! I've got an air bed, you can blow it up and the kid can sleep on it. Will you be okay sharing a room with Spencer? Or should I worry about letting two naughty boys share a room?" he joked, laughing at the sight of Hotch blushing an even deeper shade then before.

"We'll be fine Rossi." He quickly replied causing Rossi just to laugh more.

"Go wake sleeping beauty. Foods ready to plate up."

"Reid...Spencer...Reid..." Hotch whispered whilst gently shaking the genius.

"H...Hotch?" Reid replied sleepily.

"Come on buddy, dinners ready."

"Already?" Spencer whined, causing Hotch to laugh.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but you could always come back to bed, AFTER dinner." Hotch replied trying to sound stern. It worked as Reid hurried to get out of bed, sitting straight up. He let out a yelp of pain as his backside touched the surface of the bed before running out of the bed.

Hotch just smiled and walked out of the door as Reid followed in his wake.

They walked in to the main living area where Rossi had set up the dining table. There were three places set up with three chairs and to Reid's embarrassment one had a big cushion placed on it. Rossi sat down and motioned the others to do the same, ignoring Reid's look of embarrassment.

"I was thinking after dinner, we should all sit and watch a film." Rossi suggested, more to Reid then Hotch. The younger man just nodded whilst picking up his fork and starting to eat.

"Maybe you could pick the film Spencer?" Hotch pushed. This caused Reid to look up to the older man.

"I'm ok, I think I might just get an early night. But you guys can watch a film." He shrugged and went back to eating. Rossi's gaze fixed to Hotch and caught the worried look before he gained control and slid his emotional mask back in to place. He caught Rossi's gaze and flicked his eyes between Rossi and Reid in a 'Help me' sort of way.

"We've got quite a few films. I'm sure there must be something you haven't seen yet Reid." Rossi goaded.

"Naa honestly I'd much rather just have an early night." Reid replied, trying to remain polite, whilst just picking at his food with a fork.

"Right what's wrong Spencer?" Hotch asks. Reid looked at him slightly surprised and slightly hurt.

"What makes you think any thing is wrong?" he counters.

"You would normally jump at the chance to pick a film" Hotch stated, not to sure anymore if there was anything wrong, or Spencer was just tired, if his surprised expression was anything to go by.

"W...I...I..." Reid tried, but couldn't really get his words out. 'Ah so there is something wrong' Thought Hotch. 'Reid never stumbles unless there was something wrong'.

"Out with it Spencer." Rossi demanded, sounding impatient, causing Hotch to glare at him.

"I...just...I don't feel comfortable...I mean...I just...I feel in the way, you know, not really uncomfortable, but just...in the way...you guys don't need me here, I'm just...in the way." Reid admitted feeling guilty, looking down at his plate. Before anyone could react, Rossi was out of his chair, swiftly lifting Reid up and placing two stinging SWATS to his already throbbing backside.

"Owww! Rossi!" Reid cried out as he was unceremoniously dumped back into his chair. Rossi sat back down but pointed at Reid, looking like he was about to stand back up again.

"Stop now Spencer! You are apart of this family the team has formed, you are not in the way and every time you even think your not I'll swat you, understand!" Rossi demanded, looking furious.

"Sorry Sir." Reid replied looking slightly dejected.

"Eat your food, don't play with it." Hotch reprimanded gently, not wanting the younger man look even more upset.

"Sorry Hotch." Spencer apologized before eating a mouthful of his dinner.

"Have you finished Spencer?" Rossi asked when it became clear the young man wasn't going to eat anymore. Reid just nodded his reply as Rossi took his plate along with the other two in to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher.

"Come on Spencer, Come pick a film out." Hotch coaxed. He waited till Reid was at his side before swinging his arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. "We all want you around Reid. You are never in the way. Even Rossi enjoys having you around. And I agree with him, you start with all that 'I'm in the way' crap again and I wont hesitate to swat you either." Hotch said seriously.

"Yes Sir."

"Reid we all love you like family, Ok?" Hotch tried to re-affirm, whilst holding the lad by the shoulders, staring in to his eyes.

"Yeah, I get it Hotch." Replied Reid with a smile appearing on his lips, causing Hotch to smile at the same time.

"He keeps the films over in the cupboard." Hotch pointed over to a small cupboard stood in the corner of the room. Reid wandered over whilst Hotch made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Ah, have you decided yet Spencer?" Rossi asked walking in with a bowl and making sitting on the opposite end of the couch to Hotch.

"This should be good." Smiled Reid picking up the butterfly effect and placing it into the DVD machine. He looked round for a place to sit but Rossi's cabin only had the sofa. Hotch saw Reid was looking for somewhere to sit and patted the space between him and Rossi. Reid turned bright red.

"Oh come on Reid what's to be so embarrassed about?" Hotch laughed. Reid just sighed and settled in-between the two men.

True to his earlier statements, Reid was exhausted and ended up falling asleep before the film was even half way through. His head resting on Hotch's shoulder. Rossi smiled every time he glanced over at the pair. He saw Hotch as a son, who seemed to see Reid as one. It made him proud of Hotch to see how he handled Reid. Heck, even the Reid kid made him proud at times.

When the film had finally finished it seemed as though Reid was sleeping pretty deeply.

"Don't wake him!" Hotch said urgently as Rossi stood poised like he was about to. "I'll carry him, he needs to sleep." with that Hotch lifted the kid in to his arms with ease. "Remind me to make sure he eats more." Hotch called over shoulder on the way to the guest bedroom.

He gently placed Reid in to bed on his front, making sure to remove his shoes and belt so he could lie more comfortably.

"Night Spencer," Whispered Hotch, pulling up the comforter over his shoulders.

"G'night Dad." Reid whispered in his sleep. Hotch froze in place, not sure whether to try and check if Spencer knew it was him and was calling him Dad, or whether he was just too far in his sleep and it was his dream.

"Do..Do you know its me Spence?" Hotch whispered, barely audible.

"Of course Hotch," Reid hummed, opening his eyes slightly. "I know what I said." He yawned. "Good night Dad" whispered Reid again this time emphasizing the word Dad. A lone tear slipped down Hotch's face.

"Sleep well Son." Hotch replied, kissing Reid's forehead again, before walking out the door making sure to leave it open a crack so light could flood in. He walked to meet Rossi in the lounge with high spirits. Maybe, just maybe punishing Reid had brought them just that bit closer this time...

**Authors Note: So what did you think? Its my first Criminal Minds fic! So please please please review and let me know what you think! I'd love to know whether you liked it so I know if I should write more Criminal minds or not. So yeah, Please review...I would be forever greatful! - Depending on what you giys think, I'm thinking about writing a pre-quel about what Hotch did that got him the grounding that he now has to take with Reid. :P **


	2. Link to prequel

**Hey guys, this isn't another chapter! Its just link to the Prequel! Find out what Hotch did and how Rossi dealt with it. Please review for me! I really want to know what you think! - link and name further down**

**Can I just take this little time to rant?!**

**I got a comment from a guest on this fic,**

**about not liking the Spanking and wanting to read other fanfics by me that didn't contain it - I just have 2 comments for you (commentor was a guest so I dunno who you are!) **

**1. As you state in the beginning of your damn comment, I WARN YOU! I warn you in the synopsis and the beginning of the story, if you don't like it don't read it when its screaming in your face! If you know what you like and don't go find other fics that you like instead of wasting your time and mine, reading a fic you won't like and then making me feel awful because of it! **

**And 2****nd****, if you look I do have other fics that don't contain spanking, yes they aren't within this fandom and yes they aren't complete but don't ask for work with out it when its obviously there! Jeez! **

**Find the fic here:**

s/8808155/1/Lose-the-Attitude

**Its called Lose the attitude.** -

This is the prequel to a previous fic of mine call 'Here again'. Hotch does something stupid and dangerous and Rossi has to step in a deal with it before it gets out of hand. Only theres a little problem called Reid... Warning: Contains NON-Slash Spanking - not your thing don't read

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Crazypineapples13**


End file.
